The instant application relates to a bearing method for an open-end spinning rotor as well as to a supporting disk bearing for a spinning rotor.
A method by which the individual sections of the rotor spinning machine are equipped with a U-shaped support, in the interior of which the supporting disks of the spinning rotor are located is known from the rotor spinning machine RU14 of the company Rieter Ingolstadt, D-85046 Ingolstadt. The pillow block which receives the supporting disk bearings is mounted on a bearing plate which is in turn screwed on the horizontal leg of the U-shaped support. To service the bearing, in particular to replace the supporting disks, it is necessary to remove the pillow block from the bearing plate or the latter from the U-shaped support and to pull it out of the spinning machine under the tangential belt which drives the rotor. The supporting disk bearing is attached on the pillow block via a clamping device which reaches over both supporting disk bearings and presses them into the seat on the pillow block.
The disadvantage of such a bearing method consists in the fact that the maintenance and disassembly of the bearing setup, in particular the replacement of the supporting disks, requires much effort. Once the fastening system of the bearing plate or of the pillow block has been removed, the bearing with the supporting disks and the axial bearing provided on the pillow block must be lifted out under the tangential belt and out of the U-shaped support. A replacement of the supporting disks is possible only in the disassembled pillow block. The type of attachment of the pillow block, and also of the bearing plate to the U-shaped support, makes it impossible to move the latter downward after disassembling it, so that the pillow block cannot be taken out below the tangential belt.